Of love and devils
by DivineDivider
Summary: Issei is a perfectly average guy, average grades, average looks, and average social life. However, there are a few people that see him differently. One of these people is his crush Souna Shitori, who asks to see him in the student council room one day. Little did he know that that one meeting would change his life. Rated T for now M later. Issei will eventually become a devil. AU


**AN: Just a small disclaimer that this is the first time ever writing something so it probably sucks. Any feedback positive or negative would be appreciated.**

"Hey Ise, mind if I sit with you?" My silence is interrupted by none other than Souna Shitori, the student council president. Little did I know at the time that my entire life would change by this one interaction. I respond dully "Yeah, that's fine Souna" however, I do not adjust my gaze behind me and choose to instead look out the window. My view is filled by the center courtyard, and a slight reflection of myself. I look my reflection in the eye and mentally note at how extraordinarily bland I am with my medium brown hair and eyes, while wearing the standard school uniform, although my blazer is undone to reveal my red undershirt.

Eventually, I break out of my trance and realize that Souna most likely came in to talk with me, not stare at my back. As this thought concludes I turn around and am greeted with the familiar sight of Souna. She is a relatively plain-looking girl with black hair in a short bob and wire glasses wearing the school uniform as well. One thing that is extremely striking about Souna is her eyes. She has dark reddish-purple eyes that complement the school uniforms magenta skirt quite well. I have always had a slight crush on her for that reason, as well as her very no BS 'you will respect me' attitude. "As beautiful as ever Souna" I say with a smile on my face in a very friendly manner to hide my true feelings behind my words.

That was something she obviously was not expecting as her entire face flushed a deep crimson and sputtered out a thank you. "So what can I do for you? Or did you come just to stare at your feet and twiddle your thumbs?" I ask with a hearty laugh. " I just came in to see how you were doing is all." She replies after finally regaining her composure. "Oh really now? Just came to check on me? That's awfully nice coming from you. I'm surprised you can fit me into your busy student council schedule, but thanks all the same." I respond with sincerity eminent in my voice. "Well, I heard that you had been acting unlike yourself lately and as your student council president it is my job to make sure you're okay." she said with a small laugh at the end. 'Another one?' I silently ask myself. Everyone seems to think that I've been acting different, I personally don't see it though. I can respond with only a light scoff. After a few short seconds of silence, we both break into laughter. God, it had been so long since we were like this. After about a minute the laughter dies down to the point we can talk, "But seriously Issei, if there's something bothering you, you can come to me." she says with a genuine, yet concerned smile on her face. "Thanks, Souna, I'll take you up on that."

"So just came to check in on a friend? Or is there something more pressing I should be aware of?" I ask, curiosity covering my visage. It's not really like her to come for such an interpersonal reason. "Actually, I need to see you in the Student Council room later today." She replies. "And what would the reason for that be? Am I in trouble yet again?" I inquire. "Oh well that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?" She quips back. This woman can be such a handful sometimes I swear. "Fine Fine, I'll come after school. I assume that works for you?" "Yes, that should be fine. I'll see you then Ise." And with that, she walked out of the room to leave me to nothing but my thoughts yet again.

Slowly but surely, the clock ticked down the hours and the final bell rang throughout the halls. Nothing of note had happened for the rest of the day, just the same classes teaching the same things day in day out. However, I didn't really learn much of anything, for I was far too preoccupied with what Souna wanted with me. She told me to come to the Student Council room as soon as school ended, but I'm going to wait just a little bit so I can attempt to prepare myself. I really do not like not knowing something, so this suspense is quite literally killing me. After a few minutes of messing around on my phone, I eventually get up the courage to go see Souna.

Just as I'm about to walk out of the classroom, I bump into Rias Gremory, the most popular girl in all of kuoh academy. She is known for her striking looks and gentle nature. Her light blue eyes contrast very well with her dark red hair, and her shapely body made all the guys want to date her and all the girl jealous, although she's never particularly been my type. "Oh, Issei, just the person I was looking for." She says after a brief moment of silence. "How exactly do you know me Ms. Gremory?" I ask inquisitively. "I could say the same of you." She retorts. "Well, one of us is a no-name sophomore, and the other is the most popular girl in the school." I respond with derision dripping from my voice. "So then Ms. Gremory, I'll ask you again, how do you know me?" I question her yet again. Hopefully, that didn't come out as rude as sounded. "Alright fine Ise, can I call you Ise? I'm calling you Ise, anyways, I know you because I am the President of the occult research club, and I wanted to invite you to join our club." "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, isn't that club the super exclusive for the super-popular?" I ask mildly alarmed. "Well, that certainly, is the image we have, but that isn't the case actually. The reason it appears like that is because we only let members in via recommendation and it just so happens that the people recommended so far have been amongst the popular crowd. What I'm saying Issei, is you've been recommended." She says with a broad smile on her face. I can't hide the shock on my face. "Who recommended me? And more importantly why?" I say, maybe a little too loud. "I will gladly tell you, in the club room. So if you'll come with me we can go right now."

Just as I'm about to reply one Saji Genshiro interrupts us, which quite frankly I could not be happier for. Since I would have had to say no, he can help make this a little more painless for me. "Hey Issei, I was sent to go looking for you by Souna after you didn't show up." He says in a strangely serious tone, but even stranger was that he was looking at rias while he said that. There was some very obvious tension between the two of them for some reason. It's not really my problem though, so I suppose I best stay out of it. "Oh shit yeah, sorry Saji let go. Sorry Rias, maybe next time."

With that Saji and I rushed to the Student Council room. Leaving Souna waiting was probably just about the worst decision I could have made for my sanity though. I was already worried about why I had to come here now I have to worry about her being pissed off when I get there. After about a minute, Saji and I arrive at the doors of the Student Council room. "Hey, Saji? Do you have any idea why Souna wants to see me?" I ask. "If I told you before she did, she'd kill me. Sorry." As soon as he said that, he opened the door and I was greeted with the glare of Souna Shitori from behind her desk. I meekly said something along the lines of a greeting waiting for her to say something, anything. Instead, she decided to stay silent, which absolutely killed me on the inside. After what felt like an eternity, she gestured for me to have a seat in front of her desk, and, seeing no other option, I quickly obliged. The roles from early seemed to be completely reversed, now I was the one that was flustered, albeit for a different reason, staring at my feet twiddling my thumbs.

A few excruciating seconds later, she finally spoke "Do tell why exactly you were late Mr. Hyoudou" A shiver is sent down my spine when she says my last name, ripe with indignation. "Uh, well, just as I was about to leave my classroom, I ran into Rias Gremory and she stopped me." I cautiously replied. Souna's face seemed to tense up when I said that and she muttered something I couldn't quite make out. "And what exactly did she talk to you about?" She asked with emphasis. "Well, she said that she was looking for me, and when I asked what for, she said that I was invited to become a member of the occult research club." Practically before I could even end my sentence she nearly shouted "She what!" "Uhhhh, asked me to join her club? Did I say something wrong?" I replied timidly

After that, she waved her vice president Tsubaki over, as she came around her desk I could see a very worried expression on her face. I could somewhat make out what Souna and Tsubaki were talking about, but barely. Something about what they should do about me, which was obviously very alarming to hear. After about a minute of them talking, Souna finally turned to me and asked me one simple question. "Issei, would you like to join the student council?" This was the second time today I've been asked to join a club that I have absolutely no right being apart of. "Souna isn't being on the student council strictly by being voted in by the student body?" I asked. "Well, for the most part, that is true, but we are allowed to have one person of our choice to join the student council, and we have decided that we want that person to be you Issei, so what do you say?" So I was really all that worried about this and instead of being in trouble, they want me to join the freaking Student Council, that is soooooo annoying, but I guess it is an offer I can't refuse. "So, if I do accept what will my responsibilities be?" It seems like they were expecting that answer. "Your job would be to tell us anything you hear that we might want to know about. Since no one had to elect you, they wouldn't know that you're a part of the student council and therefore more laid back around you than any of the other council members." "So, basically, you want me to be the school snitch to you guys right?" I ask incredulously. "Well, that isn't really how I would put it, we don't want to hear about the rumors of people's personal lives or anything, just things that might be damaging to the school's reputation or to others." That was something I could see myself doing. I don't give a damn about this schools reputation, but I do care about helping others avoid harm. "I suppose that sounds like something I wouldn't mind doing, but wouldn't someone more popular be a better fit?" "Well, we did think of that, but most popular people are already set in their own friend groups, so it would be weird if they intermingled with other students, you, on the other hand, can go from one group to the next relatively unnoticed." Souna said back, she really had thought all of this through. I sat there in silence for a while thinking about what to reply, the answer would have a rather large impact on my life after all. "Yes. I'll join the student council." I finally said. "That's great Issei, I'm really glad that you came to that decision. Your first day as a member starts tomorrow, we'll work everything out after that.

Now that I had become a member of the student council, which was definitely not what I was expecting when I woke up this morning, I said my goodbyes to my new council mates and started the walk home. While I was just a few minutes into the start of my walk, I noticed that slowly there were less and less people around, which was rather strange considering it was just after 5 on a weekday. However, one person stood out, there was a girl about my age in a school uniform that I had never seen before. She was standing on a bridge about 100 meters away from me by herself looking into the river. I continued walking towards her because I had to cross that bridge to get home, eventually I got close enough for her to notice me. She turned to me, smiled and said "Hi there! My name is Yuuma Amano. Nice to meet you."


End file.
